justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
CS Odjur
The CS Odjur is a military armored vehicle in Just Cause 3. Appearance It is an 8-wheeled armored vehicle, closely resembling a real world B1 Centauro tank destroyer. It is the successor to the Ballard M5B1 Scout, which it also shares a resemblance with. Unusually, it has two hull-mounted machine guns at the front, but these are not functional, and very strangely, there's two spare track links on the rear wall. Performance The suspension is very soft, making it extremely difficult to aim the gun while moving. The turning circle increases along with speed, so it's best used at low speeds, if there's any obstacles. The vehicle is not completely bullet proof, as it begins to smoke and eventually explodes from prolonged small arms fire. Depending on the vehicles speed and/or direction of movement during stopping, the vehicle may remain tilted forward or back when parked. Beta Rebel drop description says: "Equipped with a 90mm machinegun and a powerful anti-vehicle cannon, the formidable Odjur is the muscle of the Medician military." The final rebel drop description: "Equipped with a 14mm machine gun and a powerful anti-vehicle cannon, the formidable Odjur is the muscle of the Medician military." This is a slightly Amphibious vehicle, which means that it can drive both on land and swim in water, but it will only float for a very short amount of time and only as long as the speed remains as high as possible. The CS Odjur is more than a match for a single A.I. controlled Mech, whether splitter or autocannon, but it's not advised to use it against a second Mech afterwards or two Mechs at the same time. Additionally, it's likely that the CS Odjur will be black and scorched after its duel with a Mech, and won't be able to last too much longer in combat. On the flipside, AI-controlled Odjurs can be destroyed with three Mech autocannon shots, while the player's Odjur can take much more punishment. Locations Medici Military *It can appear at Heat levels 4 and 5. This is when a lot of military forces are dispatched to your position. *If you hear "This is Dispatch, we are sending tanks to your location." that means an Urga Bkolos 2100 and/or a CS Odjur has spawned. This usually happens during an attack on a military base, or large mine. *At many military bases and outposts across Medici. **Note that the only place in Insula Fonte where you can find it is Vigilator Nord. For some strange reason, a Medici Military variant will spawn there while the base is under military control, but once the base is liberated, the spawn point will disappear. This may be for balancing reasons as the base is in the game's first region. **It can be found as fairly common support and sometimes as parked vehicles at the mines in Insula Striate. *Used in a Roadblock in a pre-release promotional screenshot. This roadblock does not appear in the final game. *In missions: **Welcome Home. A unique destroyed one with a functional turret. **A Terrible Reaction. Three have to be destroyed. **Turncoat, if the military reinforcements catch up to the chase. **Missile Cowboy and The Shatterer of Worlds (and possibly Tangled Up In Blue). Around 3 have to be destroyed in order to contribute to the respective region's liberation. *Destroyed ones are common at the burned towns north of the Insula Striate wall. See also Vehicle wrecks. The Rebellion *Unlocked after liberating Alte Potentia. *At many military bases and outposts across Medici, after they're liberated. **Note that there is no military base or outpost in Insula Fonte that spawns it after it's liberated. Black Hand While this variant does not exist in the base game, it is added in the Mech Land Assault DLC. *Heat Level 3. *Can be seen patrolling roads. Trivia *The Rebel drop lists it as a tank, despite it actually being an armored car / infantry fighting vehicle. *About the hull machine guns: **Very few real armored vehicles have 2 hull-mounted machine guns at the front. An example is the "M2 Medium Tank", which was meant to fight against lots of infantry. **The Weaponized Urga Ogar also has dual front machine guns, but those are functional. *The Imperator Bavarium Tank is an improved version of this. *It's made by the fictional company CS. *The word 'Odjur' means 'Beast' or 'Monster' in Swedish. *The beta Rebel Drop description stated it as having a "90 mm machine gun", along with an anti-tank cannon. This would not be possible and it was probably a typo. The correct form would have been "a machine gun and a 90mm anti-vehicle cannon". *The purpose of the two spare track links is unknown. Real military tracked vehicles have spare links and tools to replace them, because land mines can destroy the tracks, stopping the vehicle. Considering the vehicles proportions and resemblance to a real wheeled vehicle, it's unlikely that tracks were a Cut game content here. Gallery Medici Military Just Cause 3 APC Chaos.jpg|A pre-launch promotional picture. Medici Military CS Odjur.jpg Medici Military CS Odjur Left Quarter.jpg Medici Military CS Odjur Right Quarter.jpg Medici Military CS Odjur Front.jpg Medici Military CS Odjur Rear.jpg Medici Military CS Odjur Side.jpg Medici Military CS Odjur Top.jpg Military CS Odjur during A Terrible Reaction.jpg|In the opening cutscene of the mission A Terrible Reaction. The Rebellion Rebellion CS Odjur.jpg Rebellion CS Odjur Left Side.jpg Rebellion CS Odjur Right Side.jpg Rebellion CS Odjur Front.jpg Rebellion CS Odjur Rear.jpg Rebellion CS Odjur Top Front.jpg Rebellion CS Odjur Turret.jpg Rebellion CS Odjur Main Armament.jpg Rebellion CS Odjur Turret Top Rear.jpg Black Hand While this variant does not exist in the base game, it is added in the Mech Land Assault expansion pack. Black Hand CS Odjur Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand CS Odjur Rear Quarter.jpg Black Hand CS Odjur Front.jpg Black Hand CS Odjur Left Side.jpg Black Hand CS Odjur Right Side.jpg Black Hand CS Odjur Rear.jpg Black Hand CS Odjur Front Top.jpg Black Hand CS Odjur Turret.jpg Black Hand CS Odjur Side Details.jpg Mech charging station.png|Near a Mech Charging Station in the Weapons Shipment Yard. Weapons Shipment Yard train.png|Near a Train in the same place. Miscellaneous Just Cause 3 promotional artwork 2.png|The first promotional picture where it was seen (near the bottom edge). Just Cause 3 statue and armored vehicle.png|The second place where it was seen. JC3 armored vehicles.png|As seen in the Rebel drop list. JC3 roadblock.png|Being used in a Roadblock. Unable to stop a Stria Obrero truck. The screenshot is from a pre-launch video. This roadblock has not been seen in the final game. JC3 CS Odjur lights.png|Assaulting Costa Del Porto. Imperator Bavarium Tank, CS Odjur and CS Baltdjur comparison.png|It's the one on the right. The Shatterer of Worlds (countryside battle).png|It's at the bottom. JC3 Roadblocks (military and DRM).png|A Rebellion version at two checkpoints. The military is completely oblivious to the fact that they are about to be blown up. JC3 SAM train with bavarium tank.png|In the background. Rico is towing a SAM train with a military Imperator Bavarium Tank. Suppression drone and CS Odjur.png|A Rebellion version near a Suppression drone. The drone is unaware of its impending doom. Black Hand patroling Insula Fonte 1.png|A Black Hand version in Insula Fonte. This is considered a glitch because there is a Mech ahead and the Black Hand are not supposed to spawn in this region. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles